


2013/05/12 Word of the Day: Feminacy

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [13]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls vs boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/12 Word of the Day: Feminacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Feminacy**   
>  [Feminine nature](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/12.html)

Sometimes Shirley wishes she had a daughter. As much as she loves her three boys, they are no angels.

She wishes she had a little girl to spoil, to take shopping, to dress up, to teach baking... because Lord knows Elijah and Jordan have got no interest in any of that.

But on the other hand, she knows just how crafty little girls can be, having been one herself.

So in a good way, it's Heaven to have her two Greendale girls, Britta and Annie. She can spoil, shop with, dress, and teach them all the girly things she can't do with her sons.

And what's best is in the end, they don't have to be a mother and daughter; they can be sisters, friends.


End file.
